gumballfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Kiki Watterson
Kiki is an everyday fox who does everyday things you would find a fox doing, but, she has a secret, the same secret owned by Perry the Platypus, she's a secret agent helping defeat the evil Dr.Doofenshmirtz with her teammate Agent P on a daily bases (ocasionally skipping some missions). Traits/Talents Like most foxes she is witty, cunning, stealthy, swift and has an akine sence of hearing She, like all animal agents, has the ability to stand on her hind legs along with a full assortment of fighting moves She understands english and she can read it as well She has an asortment of gagets, and is able to use all of them'' (PDA, Grappling gun, Hover Car ext.)'' Due to her rather slender body she is able to squeeze into tighter spaces that her partner, Perry, can not She is quick on her feet and can avoid obsticles fast'' (unless she forget's altogether)'' She's right-handed She knows how to play many musical instuments. She can become absent-minded from time to time. She can write rather well {C She was born a runt so she's tiny, around the height of a small lap, where, if she was normal, would be about the size of a mid-sized dog When in pet mode she stands taller than Perry, but in Agent mode she's a few centimeters shorter than he is, granted her hair gives her extra height, making her seem a tad taller than Perry is. Being originated in Danville, she has a thicker coat of snow white fur in the winter season making her seem fluffier and more pudgy She absolutly loves sweet and tender moments/ romantic one's mainly. Personality Kiki has multiple personalities. Kiki can be very brave, kind, sweet, outgoing, and cute. On the other hand Kiki can also be quick tempered and fierce. She mainly uses her Happy-go-lucky side as her cover, for there's no reason for her to act like a Mindless Animal if she was originaly, a wild animal. So she doesnt have to worry when she flips to her more agressive side when she's offended, being protective, or is in an "Emergency" state of mind, becuase its natural for wild animals to get like that. In Agent Mode, she still tends to stay happy when Doof is not around and she's alone with Perry. Though she can be enlightened when Doof's plans ultimatly fail from something so obvious such as a self-destruct button thought-lessly installed and/or its pluged in. Relationshipshttp://pffanon.wikia.com/wiki/Kiki_the_Fox?action=edit&section=3 Perry the Platypushttp://pffanon.wikia.com/wiki/Kiki_the_Fox?action=edit&section=4 http://img4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100523005021/pffanon/images/1/10/Kiki2.png Kiki's Best Friend and secret crush. She is also his teamate in the battles with Dr.Doofenshmirtz and visits his home on a daily bases, leaving not one day without being with him, and devoting everyday to hanging out with him. Since they are both animals, they understand each other and speak frequently to each other and roughhouse with each other all the time. Perry hasn't seemed to notice her crush but has been seen flirting back to her on some ocations.Kiki loves Perry very much and Perry is very protective of her which causes him to be a bit more fierce with Doofenshmirtz when he traps her. the Chihuahua Pinky the Chihuahua Kiki is friends with Pinky, though it seems to be a more of person i met one day type of thing. They're not exactly good friends nor bad one's. Reginald Watterson Kiki seems to enjoy Reginald's creativity and enjoys his inventions and finds it fun to help him out with some of them when she's able to. Reginald seems to care alot of her well-being and worries about her when she's missing as if she was his pet. Reginald and Kiki are really good friends Heloise Watterson Kiki likes Heloise's quick wits and clam sences when the sittuation needs it, and for some reason, she likes to fall alseep on her head, why this is unknown. As well as Reginald, she worries about her, but she realizes that she IS a wild animal and can take care of herself when she's in trouble. Heloise and Kiki are really good friends. Rebecca Nuttels Rebecca seems to think Kiki is adorable and likes to hug and pet her alot, which comforts Kiki and agrivates her at the same time because she doesn't like Perry to be around Kiki and doesnt seem to understand why she hangs out with him all the time, and then there's the fact that Rebecca doesn't treat Perry the same as she does Kiki. Kiki is friends with Rebecca. Krasivy Zanahoria Kiki likes Isabella's niceness towards her and how she protects her from several things and looks out after her. Kiki is good friends with Isabella. Major Francis Monogram (temperary owner) Kiki has a mutual relationship with Francis even though he takes care of her the most. Kiki visits with Francis as a pet and sleeps at his house in her own little bed when she wants to, she finds this quite annoying due to the fact that he's her boss so she doesnt come by very often. Dr. Doofenshmirtz Like Perry, Doof is Kiki's frienemy. Though sometimes Doof would rather wish her dead when her and Perry are together, because he always gets beaten up twice as hard. On the other hand when Kiki comes on missions on her own, he's more of a friend, mainly because she doesnt see the point of having to beat him up if all she has to do is foil his plans, in turn he doesnt try to cause her much harm, but does try to stop her from foiling his plans with traps and trying to get her to leave any way possible for him to coutinue his plans. Facts *Kiki is, in actuallity, a normal sized fox, I just wanted her to have that more "adorable chubby puppy" type of look when turning her into a cartoon, thus i based her body shape and size off of Krasivy's little lap-dog, Pinky. *Kiki was made around 3-4 years ago as a fanon character for the anime series Naruto. ''Which also explains her last name Kit'' because her original full name then was Kiki the Kitsune ''or ''Kiki the Demon Fox. ''So i just shortened Kitsune...I had no intentions nor did i ever even want to imagine making her a cartoon character back then, I hated cartoons. *If Tails from ''Sonic wasn't my first favorite character, she would've most likey been a dog... or a wolf...or something- fluffy...probably... *The first Cartoon stlye Kiki was something I made up one day called "Fail Kiki" whose intentions were to tell everyone that they fail in life...and was first made as the cover for my Drawn to Life game...O-O Category:Wattersons Category:Characters Category:Pets